Memories
by pxnsneverland
Summary: Bonnie Bennet has just gotten her life back together after the loss of her best friend. Everything seems to finally be going according to plan until she stumbles on Klaus Mikaelson, the crazy original hybrid killer. Only...he doesn't seem to remember that. What dangers await Bonnie as she tackles a vampire with amnesia, the rest of the original vampires, and...love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Bonnie Bennet drives towards her house from town. She likes the drive from town back to her house and vice versa. It gives her a chance to think, to be alone with her thoughts. And lately, being alone with her thoughts was all she ever seemed to do. Her father had moved away from the town of Mystic Falls thanks to a job offer in another state. After all the crazy things that had happened in the town, it was good to get away. He had offered Bonnie a way out as well, but Bonnie decided to stay. Despite everything that happened, she felt connected to the town and the people in it. Her friends were there and her life. She couldn't give it up. So she let her father leave without her though he let her stay in the house.

It wasn't as if Bonnie didn't have enough reasons to move, especially now. Her best friend, Elena Gilbert, was put under a curse that tied her life to Bonnie's. Elena was sleep, practically dead, as long as Bonnie remained alive. She had had Elena with her her whole life and it was hard adjusting to live without her, to resign to the fact that she would never see her again. She missed her even though she had her other friends like Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Matt. But none of them were Elena.

Still, she was trying to back into the groove of things. She had done her share of grieving and crying and self loathing. Moving on was her only option. She had reapplied for college along with Caroline. Due to certain circumstances, neither one of them had lasted long their first go around at a university. She had also gotten a job at the grill to help her father with the bills he was still paying on the house plus she had to eat.

Bonnie was in the middle of thinking about Caroline as she drove. She and the blonde vampire were supposed to meet up later that night for a much needed friends night. Wine, food, and gossip. Something normal. Something they used to do. Every once in awhile, it was good to do something mundane, even if all of their lives were anything but. As Bonnie was thinking about what movie she and Caroline could possibly watch, she slammed her foot on the brakes of her car. She gripped her steering wheel tightly trying to regain some composure when she was sure her car wasn't about to get wrecked. There was a boy lying unconscious in the middle of the road with no shirt and jeans.

Bonnie's first instinct was to just keep driving. Mysterious figures in the road and Mystic Falls didn't mix. But perhaps she was being too paranoid because of past experiences. Not everything had to end up in a life or death situation. Plus, she was a good person and good people didn't leave the helpless in the road. Bonnie gets out her car and scurries over to the body. It's male with dark blonde hair. She takes out her cell phone prepared to call 911. She only had one bar in this middle-of-nowhere part of town so she hoped it worked. She shakes the man gently as she uses her other hand to dial.

"Sir? Sir, please wake up," she whispers softly.

The man falls onto his back still fully unconscious. One look at his face and Bonnie immediately ceases to dial for help. A gasp leaves her lips and she feels her chest tightening. The face looking back at her belongs to Klaus Mikaelson, the evil, psychopathic original vampire. Everything Klaus had ever done to her, Elena and everyone else suddenly rushed back to the front of her mind. She didn't care what happened to him. The was zero chance of her helping.

Bonnie stands to her feet slowly. Even if he was unconscious, he was still a vampire. They had super sonic hearing. One loud sound and he could wake up and she would be vampire food. She heads for her car half walking half running as quietly as she could. This was not good. What was Klaus doing in Mystic Falls again? She was not in the mood to get mixed up with him and his crazy drama. Nothing good ever came from associating with the originals.

She makes it to her car and looks down to open the door handle. When she looks back up, Klaus is standing right there next to her. She jumps back feeling her magic energy surge through her wanting to defend her. She's quick and uses her best vampire defense spell of repeatedly breaking blood vessels in Klaus's head. He grabs his head in pain and drops to his knees. He screams as she starts to bust them even faster than before.

Klaus looks up at her trying to fight the pain. "Please...stop. I-I mean you no harm."

Bonnie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard you say that before. Then someone ends up dead or kidnapped or tortured just for the hell of it. The Bonnie you met the last time you came here might have fallen for that. But I'm not the same witch I was back then. I guarantee it."

Klaus falls to his hands and knees. The pain his almost too unbearable for him to keep fighting against it to speak to her. "I don't know who are! I don't! I've never met you before! You've got the wrong person! Please!"

Bonnie was so stunned that her concentration breaks and stops the spell. It was then that she realized that he hadn't been fighting back. He would have still been trying to attack her or kill her through the pain if this had been a normal encounter. He would have cursed her for daring to harm him in any way. He was doing any of that. He stayed on his knees breathing through the pain as it began to subside.

"I'm not up for your games and mind tricks, Klaus," says Bonnie, "I can do a lot worse than that now if you try me."

Klaus shakes his head shying away from her slightly. He looks up at her and his look reminds Bonnie of a lost puppy. "I promise...I-I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is...my mother. She's the village witch a-and our father made her perform this spell on all of us. Father forced us to drink...blood. And then suddenly it felt like I was dying...like all the life was being taken out of me." His eyes were somewhere distant. He seemed to realize and focused once again on Bonnie. "I woke up on this road and my village is gone and everything looks so different…" He sounded confused and slightly frightened.

Bonnie blinks as she tries to process the information. She knew the originals were from Mystic Falls before it was ever called Mystic Falls. "Klaus, that was over 1000 years ago. You seriously think I'm going to fall for that sob story? I know you. You're a crazy, psychopathic killer who likes to mess with people's minds and ruin lives for your own amusement. You forced me to do spells for you. You killed Tyler and turned him into a hybrid vampire and then killed his mom. You tried to kill Elena and then killed her aunt in some crazy ritual."

The look on Klaus's face is pure astonishment. Had he really done those things? Was he really so awful? 1000 years? How could he not remember 1000 years? Especially if his life had been full of such cruelty. Klaus stands to his feet looking down at Bonnie. His eyes are apologetic and so sincere that Bonnie has a hard time looking at them. "It's hard for me to believe I would be so cruel to you or anyone. But I apologize sincerely and I also apologize for not being able to remember any of these awful things I have done."

Bonnie stares at him looking for any sign that he's playing a game with her, that he's going to start laughing in a view seconds and break her neck. But she finds nothing, nothing but a scared boy in search of answers. "You're...really not lying, are you?"

Klaus shakes his head. He honestly had no memory of the last 1000 years he had been a vampire. Bonnie groans to herself. How was she always the beacon for vampire trouble? And this was definitely some vampire related trouble. So many questions rang through her head. Should she just leave him to fend for himself? How had he ended up here in Mystic Falls? Who did this to him? Memory spells were advanced level magic especially memory spells performed on someone as old and powerful as Klaus. _Just turn away, Bonnie_, she thinks to herself, _You're doing good. You don't need to be mixed up in anything crazy. Not right now. Just turn away._

"Dammit," she curses out loud to herself. She couldn't just leave him unattended in Mystic Falls. He was an original hybrid with amnesia. He was too dangerous to leave alone. What if he got hungry? The whole town could be slaughtered and the blood would be on her hands for ignoring his presence.

She spins around to face him putting on her best brave face. "Alright. You're coming with me. I won't hurt you again, but _only_ if you don't try to kill me. If you do, I'll knock you on your vampire ass and leave you to rot on your own."

Klaus takes her hand and kneels on one knee. It takes all Bonnie has not to flinch and take her hand back. "I promise you I will not do anything to harm you...ever."

Bonnie doesn't think she had ever believed something that came out of Klaus's mouth more than she believed that. She knew in her veins that he wouldn't hurt her; he really meant it. She pulls her hand back telling the expression magic in her body to go back to being dormant. She was on edge and so was it. She lets out a deep breath as Klaus stands back to his feet.

"Get in the car."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Bonnie had never hated being so far from her house before. Not until Klaus Mikaelson was in her passengers seat. She was still 20 minutes from her house and he was sitting quietly examining the large metal box they were in. Apparently, he didn't remember the invention of cars either. She could hear the questions rattling in his head that her tight grip on the steering wheel told him not to ask. What was she thinking? Why was she doing this? Everything had been great, finally at peace. God, being a witch with a moral compass was difficult.

She takes her phone out of her back pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Klaus's eyes widen. Right, he wouldn't know what a cell phone was either. She goes to her call history. The first name is Caroline. She calls the number and puts the phone to her ear as she makes a turn. Caroline picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, Bonnie, I was just getting ready to call you to make sure we're still on for tonight. I bought 2 bottles of red wine and some very salty popcorn. I think we're ready for our wine and whine session." She can be heard putting bottles into the fridge over the phone.

"There might be a small change of plans, Caroline."

Caroline groans in annoyance. "Don't tell me you're cancelling on me again. Bonnie, locking yourself up in your house is not good for you."

"That's not it. I need you to come over my place and bring Stefan and Damon. I have a serious problem."

Caroline's voice suddenly became serious. "What's wrong?"

"I can't explain over the phone. Just meet me at my house." She glances at Klaus. "And bring some blood bags." She hangs up the phone before Caroline can ask anymore questions. She didn't have the time or energy to answer them over the phone.

"What is this new world?" Klaus asks more to himself than to Bonnie, "Metal boxes that can take you places and small contraptions that let you talk from far distances." He chuckles in amazement. "Outstanding."

Bonnie pulls into her driveway thankful that she no longer had to sit in the car with Klaus. She gets out and so does Klaus. She walks up her stairs and grabs the mail out of the box. Klaus follows her and when she hears her front steps creak under his weight, she stops him in his tracks. "No, I am not inviting you into my house. You may not remember who you are, but you're still a vampire."

Klaus steps back off the porch. "Am I supposed to stand in the yard then?"

He sounded so much like the old Klaus with that question that it made her smirk. "No." She thinks quick. "Follow me."

She takes him around the back of the house to the backyard. Taking up most of the space was a medium sized shed. It had been her dad's 'man cave' before he had moved. There was a couch inside. Also a TV and a fridge. Her dad had spent a lot of time in the shed especially when Bonnie would have Elena and Caroline over. He wasn't interested in hearing the gossip and giggled of teenage girls.

Bonnie opens the door and walks inside. "Come in here. You can stay until we figure out what happened to you."

Klaus looks down before stepping over the threshold. His body somehow knew he couldn't enter without her invitation and also knew when he had it. He looks around the shed. It was about as big as the hut he and his family used to sleep in. Where were they? Were they just as lost and confused as he was? He looks at Bonnie who is in her head about all of this. He takes her hand again making her look up at him. His touch is so gentle like he's afraid she will break if any more pressure is applied. "Thank you so much, Bonnie."

Once again, the sincerity in his voice throws her. This was not a Klaus she knew and it scared her more than the Klaus she had gotten used to. She was still expecting him to go off like a timed bomb at some point. "Y-You're welcome." She takes her hand back again. They stare at each other. His stare is so intense that Bonnie feels he can see inside of her and knows everything she's thinking. She looks away and clears her throat. "Klaus, do you know where your family is? Elijah? Rebekah?"

Klaus sits down on the couch and shakes his head clasping his hands together. "I don't know. Or maybe I just don't remember." If it had really been 1000 years, what had happened to his family? Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn. Had they turned out as monstrous as Bonnie told him he had turned out? Klaus's head shot up suddenly very alert. "Someone is walking to your front door."

Bonnie looks back at her house then at Klaus again. "You stay here." She scurries out the shed closing the door behind her. She walks through her house to the front door and opens it. Stefan, Damon and Caroline are standing there waiting for her. Stefan has a grocery bag full of blood bags in his hand.

"You better have a good reason for bailing on me," Caroline snaps as she walks into the house follows by the two brothers. Bonnie closes the door behind them and tells them to be quiet. She leads them into the kitchen and turns on the sink to make sure Klaus can't listen in from outside.

"Caroline said you had a big problem," Stefan says.

"So spit it out, witchy poo," Damon quips.

"I will, but you have to hear me out because you're going to think I'm crazy."

"Fine, whatever. Spill it."

Bonnie takes a deep breath. "Klaus is back in Mystic Falls."

The three vampires were instantly on high alert.

Damon looks at Bonnie in disbelief. "You ran into Klaus? I thought he was done with Mystic Falls."

"He told me he was never coming back," says Caroline. Even though he still called her from time to time for no apparent reason.

Stefan puts a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Are you alright?" His eyes were scanning for injuries.

"I'm fine," Bonnie reassures them, "That's not the weirdest part. I found him lying in the road unconscious. I thought he was human in need of help but when I saw his face I tried to run, but he caught me. I defended myself with magic but...he wasn't fighting me. He wasn't even trying to attack me. Guys, he has no idea who he is."

"I find it hard to believe that the biggest, baddest vampire in existence can't remember 1000 years worth of memories." Damon wasn't buying any of it.

"I didn't think so either, but it's true. He has no memory of the things he did after being turned into a vampire. His last memory is of Esther turning him and his siblings. The rest is blank for him."

"How do you know he's not tricking you?" Stefan asks, "It's Klaus. He's tricked all of us at some point."

"I don't see why he would trick me. He's never had a problem forcing my hand before. An elaborate plot like this isn't necessary. He wouldn't go through so much trouble."

Damon waves Bonnie off. "We're talking about the same crazy vampire who tried to kill Elena and me and Stefan and you. The same crazy vampire who's even crazier sister tortured me. The same crazy vampire who killed Tyler, kidnapped Stefan and tried to create a hybrid army."

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know what he did. I also know I'm a witch and I know a memory spell when I see one and this one is powerful. When is the last time someone has been able to get inside Klaus Mikaelson's head?"

Caroline had been quiet up until now processing information and trying to draw her own conclusion. Bonnie's question obviously wasn't meant to have an answer, but it snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. "Silas was able to get inside Klaus's mind. He convinced Klaus that there were shards of the white oak stake stuck in his back and moving towards his heart to kill him. Klaus called me and asked me for help. All we ended up doing was arguing, but when he wasn't thinking about it anymore, the pain went away."

"What are you getting at, blondie?"

"I'm just saying maybe Bonnie is right. Maybe someone out there is powerful enough to have wiped Klaus's memory. He may be an all powerful hybrid vampire, but he's not invincible."

Stefan runs a hand over his face. "So, there's potentially a witch out there besides Bonnie who has enough power to take down Klaus?"

"Maybe."

"Whoever it is, they must be really powerful. When I took down Klaus, I had my ancestors helping me, but even then it almost killed me."

Damon scoffs. "This is crazy. You want us to go on a goose chase for a vampire with amnesia?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "We don't have to go looking for him. He's outside in my dad's old shed."

Damon's look of shock and disbelief are clear on his face. "Are you crazy? You brought him with you?"

"I didn't invite him inside. Hence why he's in the shed."

"He could be sitting on the front porch for all it matters. Do you not remember when he hurled pieces of a fence through Elena's house from the front porch?"

"My memory is as good as yours, Damon. Stop making me sound like a helpless child. I know what I'm doing. If he wanted to kill me, he would have already."

"She's right, Damon. Klaus wouldn't have hesitated." Stefan motions to the back. "Can we go back there?"

Bonnie nods. "Bring the blood bags." She leads them outside to the shed. She takes the blood bags from Stefan and opens the door to the shed. Klaus is back there trying to figure out the TV. When he sees the 3 vampires accompanying Bonnie he moves to stand between them and her ready to attack.

"Who are you?!" he demands to know.

"Klaus, it's fine," Bonnie says trying to calm him, "They're my friends. They're here to help. They brought you something to eat." She holds up the bag of blood as he looks back at her. He settles instantly, but still glares at the other vampires.

Bonnie hands him a blood bag and he sips from it feeling the pain of hunger that had started to develop in his throat subside. He glances briefly at the Salvatore brothers and Caroline. "Thank you." He sits down on the couch.

Bonnie looks at the 3 of them with a look that says 'I told you so'. She moves to put the blood bags in the fridge.

"You're right," Damon sighs, "We do have a big problem."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They retreated back into the house. They had to come up with a plan about how to deal with Klaus. They were essentially storing a ticking time bomb in Bonnie's shed and they all knew it. One wrong decision about this and everything could blow up.

"We can't keep him locked up back there forever," Stefan remarks, "Eventually someone, probably one of his siblings, is going to come looking for him."

"You don't know that," protests Damon, "If I were one of his siblings, I sure as hell wouldn't come looking for him. I'd be glad to have him off my back."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Forever helpful, Damon." She sighs thinking through the thought in her head. "Maybe we should start looking for ways to restore Klaus's memory. He's obviously been spelled; there's nothing else it could be. We find a counter spell, I bring his memory back and he's strolls out of our lives for good."

Stefan considers this. "How do you know he's going to leave Mystic Falls if his memories come back?"

"The only reason he was in Mystic Falls was for Elena, the doppelganger. There's no Elena." She feels a lump start to form in her chest. She ignores it. "He has no reason to stay."

"Here's an idea," Damon interjects, "Does anyone think that maybe Klaus losing his memory is a good thing? Think about it. He has no idea how awful and crazy he was. No manipulation. No murderous psychopath. It's all gone. I say we let him stay this way and save the world and ourselves a whole bunch of trouble."

Stefan nods. "Maybe Damon is right. The world would be a better place without Klaus and everything he's capable of. We could just give him to his siblings, have them deal with it."

"Giving him to his siblings to deal with now would be like feeding someone to dogs, Stefan."

Damon puts both his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "That's the point, Bonnie. Let the dogs eat him."

"What if they don't take him?" Caroline asks, "I mean his siblings hate him almost as much as we do. Maybe they won't even take him back. They don't want to deal with him either."

Bonnie pushes Damon away. "Well, we need to figure out something fast. I can't keep him in my dad's shed forever. Eventually he's going to want to go out and the blood bags will run out too."

Damon leans over the kitchen counter. "You're the one who decided to bring him home. Now you have to take care of the stray puppy. All dog puns intended." He smiles mockingly.

Bonnie glares at him, but she knows he has a point. It seemed like, as of right now, she was the only person Klaus trusted. "Fine, but if I have to babysit then the 3 of you need to start trying to find ways to break this spell so I can give Klaus back his memories. I'm assuming I won't have time." She motions to the back door.

Damon rolls his eyes and stands up straight already exasperated. "Fine. We'll go spell hunting. Just try not to get killed, okay?"

"I'm not dead yet."

Caroline lets out a distressed sigh. "I hate this. Being mixed up with the originals. It's all very telenovela melodrama and it's endless."

Damon comes up behind Caroline whispering loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, maybe if someone hadn't jumped into Klaus's pants then we would have really been done with them."  
Caroline's mouth drops open and she pushes Damon hard enough to make him stumble back. "Who told you about that?"

"I used to date Elena remember? Pillow talk is fun."

"Leave her alone, Damon," says Stefan.

"How cute. I love the whole pissy boyfriend face."

Bonnie listens to them bicker. Great, the whole team (well most of it) was back together again. They were so screwed.

After Stefan, Caroline and Damon left, Bonnie went back out to the shed to check on Klaus. When she walks inside, he's watching TV. Only the news, but it seemed like he had figured out how the TV worked.

Bonnie goes to stand in front of the TV and hands him a shirt she had found in her dad's closet. "If you're going to stay here for awhile, you at least need to wear a shirt."

Klaus takes the shirt from her and puts it over his head. It was a little big, but at least it somewhat fit. "Thank you." He waits a beat before speaking to her again. "Am I a burden for you? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Why would you think-" Bonnie realizes she didn't turn on the sink or anything to block out the conversation her and her friends had had inside the house. He had probably heard the whole thing. She closes her eyes briefly trying to figure out something to explain herself. When she opens her eyes again, he's waiting like child expecting to be reprimanded. Was this really what Klaus had been like before everything? "Klaus, I-No, you're not a burden. Not really. It's just...we don't know what to do with you. In our minds, you're still the same Klaus we knew 3 years ago. The killer who would do anything or say anything to get what he wanted. Not to mention your whole family is basically the same way. We just thought we were done dealing with it, that's all."

Klaus shakes his head as if he doesn't believe any of this and in some ways, he doesn't. He wants it not to be true. He wants himself and his siblings to not have changed so much, not have changed for the worst. They had been happy, carefree and, most importantly, together forever. Always and forever. "I don't understand," Klaus whispers, "I don't understand how I could have been so cruel to innocent people. My mother was a witch, a healer to everyone in our village. Or family was well liked." He looks away from her, lost in the past.

"We were all so scared when Father forced our mother to turn us into what we are. He wanted to make us strong, invincible against the werewolves, but we all knew what we had become. We were monsters. And it's all because of Henrik…" He choked on the name.

Bonnie was intrigued. She had only known as much about the Mikaelson family as it took to take to them all down. She had never actually dove too far into their past and it wasn't like she was ever going to ask one of them to explain it to her. She hadn't cared enough. "Who's Henrik?"

Klaus looks back at her. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "He was our brother. Our youngest brother."

"I didn't know you had another brother. I thought Rebekah was the youngest."

"No. It was Henrik. He was the pride and joy of the family. So strong and courageous at such a young age. We were close, closer than the others were to each other. I'm not sure why. I suppose in big families, you always have one person you're closer to than the others." The tears that had glossed his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks. "We weren't supposed to go near the werewolf camp, but Henrik was so adamant. I wasn't going to let him go alone. I took him. I couldn't say no. We weren't going to get too close, but they heard us. We ran, but Henrik...he wasn't fast enough and…" Klaus puts his head in his hands crying into his palms. "It's my fault."

Bonnie was astonished. She had never seen Klaus shed a tear for anyone about anything. It was strange to see his tear stained face, but it was also one of the most heartbreaking things she had ever seen. For a second, she forgot the history or Klaus Mikaelson as she moved his hands from his face. Blue eyes full of guilt looked back at her. "You didn't know," she reassured him, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen."

Klaus wipes at his tears. "I know you say it happened over 1000 years ago, but it feels like it's only been a few days since then." Their father had decided to changed them only a week after they had buried Henrik. All of his siblings had had to pay for his mistake. "Perhaps that's why my siblings hate me as your friend said? I'm sure they blame me for Henrik's death and being turned into vampires. It makes sense why I ended up alone here."

Bonnie knew exactly why the other Mikaelson siblings didn't like Klaus and it had nothing to do with their dead brother or their being made into vampires. It had all to do with Klaus's selfishness and leaving them daggered in boxes to his heart's content. But it wasn't the time to explain that to him. So instead she says, "Your siblings love you. I promise they do and that they don't blame you for any of that. They're probably wondering where you ran off to and are looking for you right now."

Klaus took comfort in her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe his siblings were looking for him. Maybe he hadn't completely ruined his relationship with them. After all, it had been over 1000 years. He takes Bonnie's hands. He can feel the warm radiating through them giving a fire to his icy skin. He enjoyed it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bonnie's first instinct is to pull away from him, but nothing in his expression says he's going to hurt her. His gaze on her is once again so intense that she feels vulnerable. "Klaus-"

"You're so beautiful, Bonnie. Your soul shines even brighter than your face." He brings her hands to his lips and kisses them lightly like a feather brushing over her skin.

Bonnie is at a loss for words. Who was this strange character wearing Klaus's face? He was so kind, so gentle, so respectful, so...unlike Klaus. Her heartbeat quickened in her chest as she tried to formulate words to say back to him. Thankfully, she didn't have to think for too long. A buzzing noise interrupted them and she took the opportunity to pull her hands out of Klaus's grasp.

Klaus looks disappointed and annoyed. "I've been hearing that infernal noise for hours. I have no idea where it's coming from."

"It sounds like a phone." Bonnie follows the noise, listening intensely. She follows the sound to Klaus's pocket. Without thinking or asking, she pulls the phone out of his front pocket. Who knew that had been in there? The phone was ringing. The caller ID along with a picture flashed on the screen. Incoming Call: Rebekah. The quickening in Bonnie's heart restarted now for a whole different reason than before. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

_*****This chapter is a little short but mostly because it's just a set up chapter for the one after it. Enjoy!*****_ _**Chapter 4**_

Bonnie stares at the phone until it stops buzzing and the 'missed call' message appears on the screen. She looks up at Klaus who is already watching her.

"What was that?" he asks.

"It was a call on your cell phone," Bonnie replies, "It's your sister." She presses the button on the side that will make the dark screen light up again. "She must be worried. She's called 5 times in the last 2 hours."

"Why didn't you just talk to her?" He would love to talk to her himself, but he didn't exactly know how a phone worked.

Bonnie runs a hand over her face. "Because...if I talk to Rebekah and tell her everything that's happened with you then the rest of your family would come to Mystic Falls which is very, very bad. Not to mention they're going to be very angry that me and my friends are the ones that have you."

"Why would they be angry?"

She didn't have time to recap everything that had happened when the originals had come back to Mystic Falls. "Doesn't matter. The point is that they'll be pissed and won't let me explain that we had nothing to do with you losing your memory."

"What I told them?" Klaus looks at her concerned and worried face. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like seeing her in such distress. "I'm their brother. They would believe me."

Once again, Bonnie didn't have time to go into why Klaus's siblings would believe a talking cardboard box over Klaus. She shakes her head. "No, they won't believe you. They'll think we put you up to it or that you're saying it because you don't remember when things were different." Despite everything she was saying, Bonnie knew that if no one answered the phone the next time Rebekah called, she was going to track Klaus's phone to Mystic Falls and the problems she was coming up with in her head would ensue anyway. She sighs heavily sitting on the couch next to Klaus.

"Bonnie." Her name came off his lips so carefully as if he was trying not to miss a syllable. "If what you said was true about my family still loving me despite everything I did to them then...they'll what to know what happened to me. They'll want to help me like you and your friends. You'll have a common goal. Besides…" He caresses her cheek, running his fingers over her skin until he let his hand drop back into his lap. "I promise I won't let any of them hurt you. Or your friends." He didn't care much about her friends, but he knew that if any of them got hurt, it would upset Bonnie. "I will protect you...whatever that means."

Bonnie was getting used to Klaus's touch. She no longer felt like flinching away and that scared her. And she knew Klaus meant every word of what he had just said. That scared her even more. Once again, she was glad for the phone ringing at the right moment saving her from having to comment on anything. This time, she answers it.

Rebekah's annoyed and angry voice comes through the phone before Bonnie even has a chance to speak. "Hello, I see you again, I'm breaking both of your kneecaps for ignoring me. Why do you have a bloody phone if you're never going to pick it up?"

Bonnie takes a deep breath. "This isn't Klaus. It's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet from Mystic Falls."

There is a pause on Rebekah's end of the line that lasts so long that Bonnie almost thinks she's hung up on her. Then she lets out an exasperated sigh. "Please tell me my brother hasn't gone back to his habit of sleeping with witches."

Bonnie feels ever so slightly offended by her assumption and her tone, but pushes past it. "No, I didn't sleep with your brother." She looks over at Klaus who looks slightly amused. He almost looks like his old self.

"Then why the hell do you have his phone, little witch?"

"Something happened to Klaus."

Another pause. "What did you and your little Scooby Doo gang do to my brother?"

"Nothing. Nothing. We didn't do anything. I just found him lying in the middle of one of the roads in Mystic Falls, but...he doesn't seem to remember how he got there. Actually, he doesn't seem to remember much of anything."

"Listen here you little witchy bitch. If you did this to my brother, I swear I will rip your heart out and make you stare at it as the life leaves your body."

Bonnie's eyes narrow in anger. "I'd like to see you try. I'll have you on the ground before you can even dare to touch me."

"Look who's gotten a backbone. It'll be short lived." Rebekah switches the subject of threats. "What's the last time he remember then?"

Bonnie calms down slightly. "He says he remembers being turned into a vampire by your parents and then nothing else after that."

Rebekah is quiet again. "Keep Niklaus there. We're on the next flight to Virginia." The phone hangs up.

Bonnie stares at the phone instantly regretting her decision to pick it up in the first place. The last thing she needed was the town flooded with original vampires again. They had barely survived the first time. "Your siblings are coming," she tells Klaus. She feels so exhausted that she could pass out on the floor right here. She stands to her feet pocketing Klaus's cell phone. "It's late and I should go to bed since I'm somewhat of a human."

She lifts one of the couch cushions and finds a blanket underneath it. She hands it to Klaus and he take it carefully. "You have to sleep out here, but there's plenty of blood and the sunlight doesn't bother you anyway." She puts her hands in her pockets standing awkwardly for a few moments. "Goodnight."

"Thank you," he says, "And goodnight, Bonnie." He smiles at her. It's so bright and genuine. There's no condescension or ulterior meaning in it. It was the first time Bonnie had seen such a look from Klaus. It was, dare she think it, beautiful. She nods her head towards him and leaves the shed going back into her house. She closes the back door and leans against it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't understand why.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Surprisingly, Bonnie was able to get some sound sleep despite the stress of the previous day. When she woke up, she felt slightly rejuvenated and ready to take on the madness she knew would ensue. She checked her phone. There were no messages from any of her friends. She decided to hold off on telling them about the originals coming to Mystic Falls. She knew they would overreact and ruin her negotiation with the vampire family. That was a sure way to get them and other people in the town killed.

She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to make herself some cereal. She halfway through the bowl thinking about going outside to check on Klaus when her doorbell rang. She puts the bowl down and goes to the door to open it. Standing on her doorstep were the rest of the remaining members of the original vampire family: Rebekah, Elijah and Kol.

"Did we catch you a bad time or do you always greet guest this way?" Rebekah remarks taking in Bonnie in her night clothes.

"Stop teasing, Rebekah, we don't have time for it," Elijah declares from behind her, "Ms. Bennet, if you would be so kind as to invite us in."

"No," Bonnie states clearly, "I called you because he's your brother, but I'm not stupid. I'm not letting you into my house. Your still vampires. Powerful, evil, and very corrupted vampires if I recall."

"You've got a lot of nerve, you little witch," Kol hisses.

"I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way. Maybe when we're done with this, I'll repay the favor."

Elijah grabs Kol by the back of the neck. "Honestly, I didn't bring you here to pick fights."

"Who put you in charge?"

"There's no use arguing with our big brother, Kol. He seems to always think he's in charge."

Bonnie was exhausted already. "Go around the back. He's in the shed in my backyard." She closes the door on them.

She makes her own way to the backyard through her house. The 3 vampires meet her back there. She opens the door to the shed. Klaus had folded the blanket he had used and put it on the arm of the couch. He was finishing a blood bag when they all walk in. He licks his lips clean as he stares at his siblings. He's happy to see them, but he doesn't know what to say. After what Bonnie had told him, he felt as if he should tread lightly. "Elijah. Kol. Rebekah. It's nice to see you."

They all have concerned looks on their faces. Elijah is the first to step towards his brother. He looks into his eyes noticing the vacancy in them. These were the eyes of the brother he had known so many years ago, not the eyes of the brother he had come to know over the last 1000 years. "Niklaus, what do you remember?"

"The village," Klaus says simply, "The peacefulness of the woods and the sound of the trees in the wind. The smell of mother cooking dinner for us." He swallows hard. "The fear of being forced to drink human blood and the pain."

Elijah holds Klaus's face in his hands. "So, you don't remember moving to New Orleans? Marcel and his band of vampires? ...Hope?"

He steps away from Elijah's hold. "I remember nothing. I remember all of you. My family. You look the same...but also very different." It was then that he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Finn?" They had never been close, but his older brother still traveled in the pack of siblings all the same.

They 3 of them exchange glances. Klaus's chest tightens. Kol is the one to break the silence. "Finn died, Nik. Awhile ago. We tried to save him, but...we couldn't do anything. He didn't really want to be saved."

"Oh…" Klaus looks away from them visibly shaken. How could he not remember Finn dying? How had Finn died? They were all vampires. They were supposed to be immortal. They were supposed to never die. They were supposed to stay together. A single tear drops down Klaus's cheek that he quickly wipes away. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

The MIkaelson siblings were stunned. Klaus had barely even shed a tear when he remembered Finn and what happened to him. He had only gotten angry and wanted revenge. This Klaus...this was a brother they no longer knew.

Rebekah storms over to Bonnie glaring at her. "I demand to know what the bloody hell you did to my brother, and I want the truth! None of that 'I just found him like this' bullshit! I know how powerful you are! What did you do?!"

Bonnie didn't back down or even flinch at Rebekah's demands. "I. Did. Nothing! I already told you once. I found him like this. You think I would lie about that?"

"You expect me to believe you?" She grabs Bonnie around the neck pinning her to the wall. "You killed two of my brothers before. I never thought for a moment you would be satisfied with just that. After everything Klaus did to you and your friends, I knew you would just be chomping at the bit to get rid of him."

Bonnie's magic bubbles up in her veins once more ready to lash out at Rebekah. Before Bonnie can blast the blonde vampire with her magic, Rebekah's grip is absent from her throat. Klaus grabs his sister and flings her out the door of the shed. Rebekah lands on her feet in a crouching position, rage in her eyes as she stands up straight. Bonnie takes in a few deep breaths massaging her throat. Klaus looks at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she responds automatically. Klaus settles.

He turns his eyes back on his sister as she reenters the shed. "Don't touch Bonnie. She did nothing."

"How dare you fling me out a door for this bitch!"

"Would both of you calm down?" Elijah interjects straightening out his suit jacket, "There's no point in bickering. It's not going to get Klaus's memories back."

"The solution isn't that hard, Elijah," Kol chimes in, "It's a memory spell. We get the high and mighty Bennet witch here to undo it and we're on our merry way back to New Orleans with our brother."

"I thought of that too," Bonnie discloses, "I have my friends looking for the spell, but we have no idea where to start or where to even find a memory spell to undo something as powerful as this. Maybe a counterspell isn't even possible. There's no telling if undoing the spell will give him all his memories back or just half of them or none of them at all. Mind spells are tricky." She wasn't opposed to undoing Klaus's memory spell. The sooner she did, the sooner they would all be gone.

Elijah runs through a plan in his mind. They didn't have much time to figure this out. Once Klaus's enemies got a single hint that Klaus was vulnerable, they would come after him. "Kol." Elijah turns to his younger brother. "Please call Davina and tell her to come to Mystic Falls. Also see if she knows anything about memory spells or see if she can find anything about them. I will call Freya and check her knowledge. Her knowledge of magic is much more ancient than Davina's so perhaps she knows an old spell that could help us." Elijah looks away from Kol thinking even deeper now. "I might also know some other witches that could help."

He turns to Rebekah now who is standing with her arms crossed obviously annoyed about all this. "Rebekah, you'll stay here in Mystic Falls and watch Niklaus with Bonnie and Kol."

Rebekah looks completely offended. "Excuse me?! You expect me to stay in this one horse town again and be a babysitter?!"

"No, I expect you to stay here, babysit and assist Bonnie and her friends in find a solution to this problem. Out of all of us, you and Kol are the youngest which means you blend in with gang here in Mystic Falls. No one will be the wiser. Secondly, Klaus was closer to you than any of us in the early days and since that's as far back as he remembers, you get to stay here." Elijah casts a sideways glance at Bonnie before looking back at his sister. "Besides, I don't entirely trust Ms. Bennet and her comrades to help our brother. I'd feel much better knowing you and Kol are here to keep an eye on things." He looks back at Bonnie. "I apologize but it is the truth."

Bonnie nods. "I understand. I don't trust any of you either."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Klaus speaks from his quiet spot observing everyone, "I don't need a babysitter. Especially not my _younger_ siblings."

Elijah steps closer to Klaus. "You're a hybrid vampire with amnesia who's racked up so many enemies over the years I've lost count. You most certainly need a babysitter."

"You always were annoyingly bossy and you weren't even the oldest back then."

Elijah smirks and looks over his shoulder st Rebekah. "You be on your best behavior and keep Kol in check as well. If I hear you two have been causing mischief instead of helping Niklaus, you'll deal with me." He disappears at vampire speed out the door of the shed and away from the house.

Klaus glares at Rebekah. "Well, aren't we just a band of thieves, little sister?"

"Shut up, Nik," Rebekah groans. She sits down on the couch and crosses her legs with her eyes on Bonnie. "So...what does your little posse have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Bonnie posts another order for the short order cook at The Grill. Despite everything, she still had to continue working. She wasn't going to let supernatural problems ruin her life again or put it on hold. She grabs one of her orders that was ready and takes it to a table in the back. On her way back to the counter, she passes by Klaus and Rebekah sitting at the table near the bar. Rebekah didn't trust Bonnie to be alone at any time. There was a chance she and her friends could conspire against the original family behind their back. Plus, neither Rebekah nor Bonnie was going to leave Klaus unattended. After much argument that morning, Bonnie had just conceded or else she was going to be late for her shift.

Bonnie goes to the bar and asks for a drink order she had put in 20 minutes ago. The bartender, Raymond, starts to finish the drinks he had just started on. The orders had all been coming from this one table of loud day drinkers. "So, wanna tell me what's up with that guy and his hot girlfriend that are stalking you at table 3?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "She's not his girlfriend. She's his sister. And it's none of your business Raymond. Just give me my drinks."

Raymond shrugs. "Just thought I'd ask. They haven't left since you got here." He puts 4 beers on Bonnie's tray. "There you go."

"Find something else to entertain you that's not my personal life." Bonnie picks up her tray.

"Whatever. But I'm totally getting that blonde chick's number."

Bonnie smirks. "It's your funeral," she says as she walks away towards the group of day drinkers. She sets down her tray in front of the guys all huddled together and starts putting the drinks on the table. A dark haired guy to her left that was definitely a bit more than buzzed leaned back in his seat staring at her.

"Looks like we came in here just in time," he slurs, "They've got the hot waitress workin' tonight."

Bonnie stands up straight trying not to use her magic to make this guy fly out of his chair. "Can you get you anything else?"

"Yeah, baby. You can answer a question for me. How much do I have to tip you in order to take you home later?" His friends start laughing.

Bonnie takes in a deep breath through her nose. "As charming as that sounds, you couldn't afford me." She turns away from him about to head off back to the counter.

"Come on, baby, don't play hard to get." He takes her back turned to him as an opportunity to slap her left butt cheek.

Bonnie turns around quickly, rage on her face. "Why you-"

Before she could possibly lose her job, Klaus was standing in front of her with a grip on the man's wrist so tight that Bonnie could hear the bones breaking. The guy lets out a loud cry. Bonnie puts her hand on Klaus's forearm. "Klaus, what are you doing? Stop it!"

Klaus stares into the man's eyes pulling him into his gaze until the power over his mind was Klaus's. "I think you need to apologize to the lady and then you and your friends need to leave. Now. You have a broken wrist to take care of."

The man blinks as if he had just woken from a dream. He stands to his feet holding his broken wrist that Klaus had released. He looks at Bonnie almost robotically. "I'm sorry. Let's go guys." He leaves with his friends tailing behind him.

"What the hell was that?!" Bonnie yells, "I can take care of myself."

"That man was being highly inappropriate with you. He needed to learn a lesson."

"If you have to come to work with me, you can't go breaking the bones of every drunk guy who tries to flirt with me. It's a bar! That's what happens!"

"You would have rather I let him get away with it then?"

"I would rather you be at home and not stalking me at my job with your sister!"

"I promised you I would protect you whatever it meant. This is me keeping that promise to you."

"That promise was meant for your family, not drunk customers." Bonnie grabs Klaus's arm and drags him back over to Rebekah who had been idly watching all of this unfold while sipping a glass of wine. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Rebekah sets her wine down licking the remains from her lips. "Simple. I'm bored and that was the most interesting thing I've seen happen all day."

"You wouldn't be bored if you hadn't forced me to let you come along with me to work. The least you can do is keep me from getting fired."

"I have no interest in whether you get fired or not. My only interest is to watch over my brother and keep you and your friends from plotting against him." Rebekah holds up her empty glass. "But since you're still employed, I need another drink." She smiles mockingly.

"Can't you ever try to be nice, Rebekah?" Klaus asks, "You used to be so sweet."

"That was a long time ago, brother. The years have made me cold and you're a large part of it even if you can't remember why."

Klaus sits up straight in his seat mildly upset with his sister. Did she have to throw his memory loss and his acquired tortuous nature in his face? He hated hearing about it.

Bonnie sighs and wakes away back to Raymond. "Table 3 needs another red wine and take it to them yourself. I don't want to deal."

Raymond smiles brightly thinking that Bonnie was helping him out with Rebekah. "You got it."

At that moment, Damon decides to walk into the bar. As soon as Bonnie notices him and the look of slight anger on his face, she knows her daily troubles are just beginning. She tells her fellow waiter that she's going on her break. She puts down her tray and leans against the counter waiting for Damon to approach her.

"You want to tell me why I just saw Kol freaking Mikaelson, who's supposed to be dead by the way, walking along the sidewalk?" he demands to know.

Bonnie pushes her hair out of her face. "All the originals are in town." She motions over to the table Rebekah and Klaus are sitting at. Rebekah gives Damon a teasing yet threatening wave. She had heard his question about Kol.

Damon turns back to Bonnie. "Bonnie. Lovely, lovely Bonnie, why did you fail to mention that Mystic Falls was once again overrun with original vampires?"

"Because, Damon, I was trying to negotiate with them about handling the Klaus situation and telling you or Stefan or Caroline would have turned that negotiation into a murder spree." Damon looks as if he wants to argue with her, but Bonnie doesn't give him the chance. "Anyway, I was going to tell you after work, but here you are. Elijah came up with a plan. He went looking for answers himself and left Kol and Rebekah in Mystic Falls to help us look and to help me look after Klaus."

"How is that going for you?"

"Well, Klaus just broke someone's wrist for getting too drunk and slapping my ass go...it's going just great." Bonnie glances at Klaus who is watching her ready to defend her from Damon if need be. "I know it sounds crazy, Damon, but I don't think I'm in any real danger with Klaus around the way he is now. No one is. Unless they cross the people who are important to him."

Damon scrunches up his face. "And how is that different from normal Klaus?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "This is why you didn't get to have a say in the negotiation." She drops her voice to a whisper to make it a little harder for Klaus and Rebekah to hear her. "Did any of you find anything about the memory spell?"

Damon shakes his head. "No. We looked all night and all we came up with were dead ends."

Bonnie bites on one of her fingernails. She knew this wasn't going to be easy and still every hour that went by where they couldn't find a counter spell put her on edge. She had this bad feeling like this was just the beginnings of a storm coming their way. Maybe it was because she had gotten used to storms or maybe it was because something evil was really just around the corner. Either way, she didn't like it.

She regains her composure. "Then we'll have to keep looking. I'll talk to you later. I have to get back to work."

Damon puts a gentle hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Don't be so worried. We'll figure this out."

"I know." And she did. She had faith. She gave him a reassuring smile before getting back to work.

Damon walks away from her to Klaus and Rebekah's table. "How's life treating you, killer Barbie?"

"It would be better if my brother could remember who he is and I still think you and your witch bitch had something to do with it."

"Sorry, can't take credit for that, no matter how satisfying this is." Damon turns his attention to Klaus. "What's going your vacant mind in a twist?"

Klaus looked angry and it was for a reason he couldn't even quite explain. Seeing Damon touch Bonnie so familiarly, without a second thought like it was normal for them to have such contact, it made a rage run through him different than seeing that drunk man touch her. This feeling, he had felt it before...Tatiana. He shakes the thought out of his head before looking up at Damon. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Damon holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Just trying to be friendly." He walks away leaving the restaurant.

Rebekah leans over to try and catch her brother's eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Klaus's eyes are trained on Bonnie. He notices everything about her. The fluidity of her movement. The furrow of her concentrated brow. How her hair brushes her shoulders when she turns her head. "Nothing," he answers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**New Orleans**_

Freya flips through grimoires looking for something, anything that could give her a clue of how to break Klaus's memory spell. But memory spells were rare and counter spells for them were even rarer. She shuts the book upon finding nothing and runs stressed hands through her hair. She looks up at Elijah who had been watching her.

"This is going to take some time," she informs him, "Whoever casts this spell is powerful, much more powerful than anyone I've ever encountered. Memory spells are difficult to perform on mere humans, but performing one on a vampire...it's unheard of."

"Unfortunately, time isn't our friend, dear sister," Elijah replies, "Once Klaus's many enemies get wind he's in Mystic Falls with no memory, our brother is dead."

"Are you sure this Bennet witch in Mystic Falls had nothing to do with it?"

"Bonnie Bennet is a lot of things, but she's rarely a liar. She has the power to take down an original. I've seen her do it before. If she wanted to take down Klaus, she wouldn't have wiped his memory. No, this is someone who wanted to make Klaus suffer, make him vulnerable."

Freya goes to grab another grimoire off the shelf. "Then I suggest you go searching for your other witch friends as well to help you look for counter spells. I can do what I can."

Elijah nods and is about to walk out of the room when the doorway is blocked by a small girl, Klaus's daughter Hope. "Where's Dad?" She hadn't seen him in a few days and he usually never missed their time together when she was at the manor instead of with her mother in the Bayou.

Elijah and Freya exchange looks. Elijah crouches down to Hope's eye level. "Your father went on a trip, little one. He'll be back soon, I promise."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"It was an unexpected trip."

Hope looks from her uncle to her aunt and back again. She was little, not stupid. She knew they were lying to her. Something was wrong with her dad that they weren't telling her. "You're a bad liar, Uncle Elijah."

Elijah seems taken aback by her words. Then again, she was Klaus's daughter. Like her father, the girl could probably spot a good lie from a mile away. "I don't want you to worry. Your dad will be alright. He's got all of us looking after him."

Now Hope knew that wasn't a lie. "Can I help?"

"The best thing you can do to help is remain here and with your mother, safe, so your father doesn't worry about you." Elijah felt terrible. Klaus didn't even remember Hope. But he couldn't tell her that. How do you tell a little girl her dad doesn't remember who she is?

"Okay." Hope looks at Freya who smiles in reassurance.

"Go run along now, Hope," Freya says.

Hope nods and walks out of the room. Elijah stands back to his feet. "That's why we need to hurry this process along. For her sake."

_**Mystic Falls**_

After the trials and tribulations of the day, it felt nice to Bonnie to just be able to stand under the waterfall of her shower and relax. Rebekah was gone probably getting someone for a meal (Bonnie didn't really want to think about it). Klaus was out in the shed in the back and all Bonnie had to think about for the time being was how the water felt running down her skin. A moment where she felt human was rare. No vampires, no werewolves, no witches, just her in her own head enjoying her own company.

After what seemed like an hour, she turned the shower off, dried herself and went to her room. She put on sweats and a t-shirt and went down the stairs to see if she could find something in the fridge to snack on. She hadn't been to the grocery store in a minute and now she was too preoccupied to even considering going on a food run. She settled for some leftover Chinese food she had ordered a day or two ago and stuck it in the microwave to reheat. It was then that she heard a rustling like the shifting of feet. Her ears perked up. No one should be in the house but her and any of her friends would have rang the bell first. She inches into the hallway. Her magic bubbles under her skin in anticipation ready to come to her aid if need be.

Bonnie hears the rustling again. She turns the corner into the hallway but sees no one. She has half a mind to ask who was there, but she knew whoever it was wasn't going to answer. She moved towards the living room hearing the floorboards creak under someone's weight that wasn't hers. She turns into the living room. Still no one.

Hands grab her from behind putting a hand over her mouth and trapping her abdomen with the other hand. She struggles until she can get one of her hands free and blast the intruder with magic sending them flying back into the wall. She turns to look at her attacker. It's a man with dark hair and glowing eyes. His teeth are pointed and he's growling deeply like an animal. A werewolf. How did a werewolf get into her house?

He lunges at Bonnie again. This time Bonnie sends a nearby lamp towards him hitting him over the head. He shakes it off instantly like he didn't even feel it. There is wildness in his eyes like the human part of him is completely shut off. She uses her signature trick making the blood vessels in his head explode over and over. He whines like a dog in pain backing away from her slightly. Only, it doesn't last. He recovers as if the spell has little to no affect on him any longer. Bonnie runs out of the room headed for the stairs. She's climbed halfway up when sharp claws dug into her leg. She lets out a scream as she falls back down the stairs slamming into the wall below. The impact makes her dizzy blurring her vision. All she can feel is the pain coming from the open wound on her leg. She hears the growling of the werewolf nearing her and she tries to push herself up on her feet again, but the pain is too great. The wolf inches closer and Bonnie uses her magic despite her killer head pain to hold the beast back.

Over the growling of the werewolf trying to fight against her magic hold, she hears the voice of Klaus coming from the back door. "Bonnie! Bonnie, invite me in! Invite me in now!" He was fighting against the invisible barrier of the door that wouldn't allow him to enter her house.

Bonnie struggles against the werewolf. With each passing moment, her magic hold was getting weaker thanks to the head injury that was slowly making her lose consciousness. She was sure that if the adrenaline wasn't working in her favor, she would have already passed out. She didn't want to invite Klaus inside. She couldn't resend his invitation if she did. What if he went crazy one day and killed her in her sleep or something? But she had no choice. If she didn't, she would eventually run out of energy to keep herself conscious and this werewolf would kill her.

"Klaus, come in!" she yelled.

In seconds, the invisible barrier was gone and Klaus sped into the house. He grabbed the werewolf and in one swift motion, snapped its neck. It fell to the ground unconscious and dead. Once dead, the wolf traits disappeared from the werewolf's face and Bonnie could see the human face clearly. Raymond. The bartender at The Grill. He had been a werewolf? He must have followed her home.

Klaus was next to Bonnie his hand on her face trying to get her to focus. "Bonnie? Bonnie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she lied, but the adrenaline that had been keeping her awake was starting to wear off.

Klaus smelled the blood and his eyes moved to her leg. It was badly injured and he was sure he could see bone. The smell was almost overpowering and his eyes changed while looking at it. But he couldn't act on his impulse to drink. Bonnie would die. He couldn't let her die. Instead, he bit into his own wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink."

Bonnie didn't hear his command, but she felt his wrist against her mouth and his blood dripping on her lips. The blurry image of his concerned face was in her gaze. She drank with the small strength she had left. The pain in her leg slowly started to subside and that was her last feeling before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie awoke with a pounding headache. It took her a minute to remember what had happened, but when she did her eyes shot open. She was on her living room couch, a blanket draped over her. She moved the blanket to examine her leg. She could still see glimpses of the open wound she remembered before she fell unconscious. But the wound was no longer there. It didn't even look as if it had been there at all. Then her full memory of events came back. She ran a hand over her lips. Klaus… That's right. She had invited Klaus inside and he had killed the werewolf and healed her.

She moved into a sitting position planting her feet on the hardwood floor. Instantly, the 1000 year old vampire was next to her crouching down to they were eye level. His sudden appearance startled her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Are you alright? Your wounds seem to have healed."

"Yeah, I...thank you." Bonnie rubbed her head. "I just have a little headache. Raymond. He was a werewolf…"

"I knew it. I could smell it on him when he brought Rebekah her drink. But it hadn't seemed like he would attack you."

Bonnie looked at Klaus. His shirt was dirty like he had been rolling around in mud. "What happened to your shirt?"

Klaus smirked. "I imagined you wouldn't want your home littered with a dead body. I disposed of it for you." His hand reached out to touch her cheek, the gentlest of touches. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The concern on his face was genuine. His touch was cold and warm at the same time. Bonnie almost got lost in it. But she caught herself moving her face out of the way of his hand. "I'm fine. Honest."

Klaus let his hand linger where it had been. Disappointment flashed across his features as he put his hand down. Bonnie noticed that happened a lot when he touched her. But she didn't have time to think about it now. Raymond couldn't have been acting alone. No, there was a reason why he had followed her home and attacked her. She had to find out what it was before any other supernatural being came bursting into her house. Somehow, she felt like it had to do with Klaus more than her.

Bonnie stood to her feet going up the stairs to her room. She grabbed Klaus's cell phone before scurrying back down the stairs. She hated that she had to do this, but if she called her friends, it might stop them from helping find a solution to Klaus's memory problem.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked when she returned.

"Unfortunately, calling your sister," she replied putting her ear to the phone when she found the number, "Something tells me Raymond's werewolf attack wasn't a coincidence."

_**Later…**_

"Your job was to keeping my brother safe, not almost getting killed by a werewolf with a fetish for blondes." Rebekah ran a stressed hand through her hair. The three of them, Klaus, Bonnie and Rebekah were now outside back in the man-cave. Bonnie may have had no choice but to invite Klaus inside, but she was definitely not inviting Rebekah in.

"Your brother is fine. I'm the one who almost got eaten," Bonnie snapped.

"Pity. It would have been one less person to worry about."

"Rebekah!" Klaus glared at his sister. It was the threatening look of the old Klaus.

"Shut up. You only care about the bloody Bennet witch because you can't remember anything else. Your feelings are relative and will go away when we get your memories back since unfortunately your amnesia didn't seem to take away your attraction to witches." Rebekah rolled her eyes leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

Bonnie was eager to get the topic off of herself, so she said, "The point is Raymond couldn't have been attacking on his own merit. I've known the guy for years."

Rebekah smirked. "You could just be an awful judge of character. Wouldn't be the first time."

Bonnie glared at her. "Someone knows Klaus is here. Or it could be the witch that took his memory that made Raymond go psycho."

Rebekah stood to her feet, hand on her hip. "Here's an idea. Why don't me and my family take Klaus back to New Orleans like we should have done in the first place. It's safer for him there than it'll ever be for him here being guarded by you and your rat pack." Rebekah crossed her arms. "Besides, I'm starting to remember why we left the first time. I loathe small towns."

Klaus stood to his feet as well. He towered over Rebekah and even if his memories were gone, he still looked at intimidating as ever. He stared down his sister, but years of dealing with him had made her immune to his gaze. She didn't back down; she didn't flinch. "Bonnie was almost ripped to pieces by a feral werewolf tonight. She is in danger. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, different or not, this is our home where we grew up. Where we lived happily in our village."

"This hasn't been our home in a very long time, Niklaus. And I'm not letting your amnesia brained infatuation get in the way of us finding out what happened to you."

"I don't really care what you say, little sister. Bonnie is in more danger than she realizes." Klaus turned his gaze on Bonnie and it instantly softened from the look he had been giving his sister. "I looked around your house while I was waiting for you to wake. Your last name is Bennet like the witch who taught my mother. She was our family's friend."

"Ayana," Bonnie recalled. She had learned about her. She had taught Esther Mikaelson magic and was the one who gave her the spell that turned her children into vampires.

Klaus nodded. "They burned her at the stake for being too powerful. They feared what she could do because she was more than a healer, far more. Her children fled and we watched her burn unable to do anything about it." His eyes said he was back there reliving the moment as if it had just happened. But now he was imagining Bonnie being burned for how she was born.

Bonnie shook her head. More than one Bennet witch had been burned at the stake. "Times are different now, Klaus. But not many people even know I'm a witch. Just my friends and family." Time may be different, but it was still dangerous to go preaching about witchcraft around the town. Her Grams had never told anyone, but she hadn't tried to hide it either and every deemed her a crazy old woman. "But there was something weird about Raymond. He wasn't even in a full wolf form. It was an inbetween state like how those old movie werewolves look. And tonight isn't even a full moon. He had no reason to shift at all."

And there had been no traces of humanity in him. He had been more like a rabid animal. "He was coming for me specifically. He wasn't even trying to get to the back where Klaus was even when you came to the door to try and get inside." Bonnie looked up at both of the vampires in her living room. "I want to know what happened and I'm not going to find out if Klaus you take Klaus to New Orleans."

"As if I care what you want," Rebekah hissed.

"You might not, but it doesn't look like Klaus is going anywhere quietly. So either you can figure it out here or drag an immortal hybrid kicking and screaming back to New Orleans which I assume won't be any fun. Your choice."

Rebekah looked back and forth between Bonnie and Klaus. A groan escaped her lips as she settled back down in her chair. How dare this little witch boss her around. If she wasn't completely sure Klaus would stop her, she would have already snapped her neck. "Very well. But I suggest you get better at babysitting."

Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered a small incantation. An invisible veil fell over the main house. It shimmered and then went dull again like it wasn't even there. "For now, a barrier will have to do. Only people who have been in the house before can enter the house. The extra satisfaction? It's extra protection against you and the rest of your family."

Rebekah scowled. Out of the corner of Bonnie's eye, she could see Klaus smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**New Orleans**_

Hayley burst through the door of the Mikaelson Manor. She was clearly on a mission as she stomped up the stairs and into the house. It was quiet and looked like no one was home, but Hayley knew better. Vampires were notoriously quiet. The whole Mikaelson clan could be home and no one would be the wiser. But she was a vampire herself and could hear the slightest bit of shuffling even if she couldn't directly tell where it was coming from.

"Elijah!" she yelled making her way from room to room, "Elijah! Elijah, where the hell are you? You better answer me!"

A gust of wind was heard behind her. She turned to face Elijah who was now standing behind her poised as always. "May I ask why all the shouting?"

She stepped closer to him. "Where is Klaus? Hope told me you told her that he went on a vacation. We both know that's bullshit. Klaus would never leave without telling Hope. Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Klaus is fine. I'm handling it."

Hayley glared at him. "Handling what, Elijah?"

"While I'm impressed by your deduction skills, it's nothing for you to worry about. This is a family matter and the family is handling it. Rest assured, we will not let anything terrible happen to Niklaus."

"Family matter, huh? One night stand or not, Hope is Klaus's family making him and all the rest of you my family too. I thought you were done keeping me out of the loop of things. I've proven time and time again that I will put my life on the line for you and your family." Hayley took a deep breath feeling her anger threatening to boil over. "So help me, Elijah, tell me what is going on with Klaus before I have to go find out myself."

Elijah kept his composure but, as always, he was fascinated by Hayley. He still hadn't met anyone as headstrong as her, so willing to stick her neck out for people she considered family. And she had been like this even before turning into a hybrid. It was just her personality and it drew Elijah to her though he could do nothing about it. Not now, not ever.

"Very well," Elijah finally said moving to stand near the window that depicted New Orleans at nightfall, "It seems that Niklaus has had his entire vampire history wiped from his memory."

Hayley blinked in confusion forgetting entire about how mad she had been earlier. "What?"

"A witch no doubt has taken all of his memories. He has no recollection of the last 1,000 years of his life...including Hope. More than that, if any of the many enemies my brother has racked up over the centuries get wind of this vulnerability, they will come for him. Yes, Klaus cannot be killed but there are far worse things than death." He turned to look at Hayley. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Hayley was in disbelief. How could someone have just wiped 1,000 years of memories like it was nothing? Who could have that much power to take down Klaus? But worse, he didn't remember Hope. Hope, who he adored more than anything else on this earth. And Hope adored him just as much. She would be crushed if she learned the truth.

"Hope can't know," Hayley finally said, "She knows nothing until we can find a way to get Klaus's memory back. Where is he now?"

"In our old homeland."

"Mystic Falls?"

"Indeed. He's being taken care of my Bonnie Bennet and her friends as well as Rebekah and Kol. I have Davina and Kol looking for a solution there while Freya looks for one here. I plan to go find some of my other trustworthy witch contacts to see what they know. Memory spells are ancient, rarely ever used anymore, but one strong enough to take the memory of an original is dangerous."

"You trust Bonnie and her friends?"

"Not entirely which is why I left my younger siblings there as well." Elijah moved away from the window and strode over to Hayley. She was putting on a brave face, but Elijah knew what was hiding beneath it. Klaus and Hayley might have never really gotten along, but he was the father of her daughter who loved him like the sun loves the sky. Hayley was obviously worried for her.

Elijah put a hand on her shoulder. "Worry not. I promise you we will get Niklaus back and bring him to Hope. No one hurts my family without consequence. And this is no different."

_**Mystic Falls**_

Bonnie's glad when Rebekah finally leaves the house to go meet up with Kol and fill him in on the antics that had happened that night. After the blonde-haired bombshell was gone, Bonnie walked into her house followed by Klaus who closed the back door behind him. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the door close and turned to him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Closing the door," Klaus answered simply.

Bonnie scowled. "You're on the wrong side of the door. I'm going to sleep and you're going back outside in the shed."

"You can't mean to tell me you're going to stay here alone? You were almost killed by a wolf."

"Didn't you hear me out there? I put a protection spell on the house. No one else is going to get in or out without me knowing about it. I'm fine."

"You already invited me in."

"I had no choice."

Now Klaus was scowling. "Bonnie, it is no longer safe for you inside alone. I believe I've already proven to you that I am not going to harm you whether I am outside or not."

Bonnie pointed her finger at him. "You are a vampire. I know you don't remember much about being one which is the point. You don't remember anything, including how to control your thirst!"

Klaus looked offended. Sure, his hunger was a pressing issue, but it wasn't overbearing. It was as if his body remembered what his mind didn't. Without a word, he took her wrist and brought it to his face. He could see the vein moving along with her heartbeat and could smell the blood underneath her skin. His eyes didn't change, his demeanor didn't change. He just held her wrist close. Bonnie was frozen knowing she could get him away from her if she wanted, but she didn't. Not even her magic was bubbling up sensing that she was in danger. Because, despite her words, she didn't feel in danger.

"I promised I would not hurt you, Bonnie," he whispered brushing his lips over her wrist before looking at her eyes, "For you are so beautiful and to destroy that beauty...it would be my greatest sin."

His words his Bonnie like an anvil. They were the words a knight might have said to a lady in the books she would read as a kid. They were a beautiful worded promise and she could feel it in her soul. It made her wonder even more now. What had happened to Klaus all those years ago that had turned him into the monster she remembered? Apparently beforehand, he had been sweet and kind, loving and gentle. Even his hold on her wrist was so light and nonthreatening.

She didn't move away from him. She cleared her throat as she said, "Fine. You can sleep on the couch. Far away from my room." She added the sentence for good measure as if she was trying to convince herself that she still held a deep hostility towards him.

Klaus's lips turned up in a small smile. "Thank you." Bonnie nodded. She was about to take her wrist out of his hold and go get him a pillow and a blanket when he turned her back towards him. He took her face in his hands and Bonnie held her breath. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bonnie bit her lip nodding when her words caught in her throat. Klaus looked like he wanted to say more, but opted for letting his hands drop instead. This time Bonnie backed away for real and almost made a beeline for the linen closet up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she allowed herself to breathe again despite the quickening of her heart. What was wrong with her? Klaus had been so nice, so gentle, so heroic that she was starting to get caught up. No, she told herself, you have to stop. Everything, all of it, it was only temporary. Soon they would find a reversal spell for Klaus and all his memories would come back. This Klaus, this lovely and kind Klaus, he would become irrelevant.

That's what the fast heartbeat was. That's what the breathe stopping was. All of it was just irrelevant.


End file.
